


secret kinks ---- UNFINISHED

by Haru_Loysingh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunkerlove, Kinks, M/M, Smut, Well maybe a little, Wincest - Freeform, all the naughty stuff, and suddenly it became a bit angsty, offendet Dean XD, oh this is gonna get kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_Loysingh/pseuds/Haru_Loysingh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is unfinished...yeah I know but I am still in search for THAT kink...or THE KINKS! XD so if you have any ideas help me and give me...I will try to write several into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	secret kinks ---- UNFINISHED

Supernatural Prompt Challange Part 3 : Kinky Games 

 

"Top 50 Kinky Ideas for a sexy Relationship." Sam couldn´t help but click on the link that had popped up as his first search result. It let him to a page called "lovepanky.com" and there it was - a list of to-do ideas to sex up your love life. With a quick glance Sam made sure Dean was still busy watching his western movie on the TV before he mentally crossed out all kinks that included other persons or couples. Within their kind of relationship inviting others would probably not end up good. So nine of the kinks were impossible at this point. Some where rather risky and some just let Sam shudder. Even he had his limits. 

And then there were the things they had already done. 

And that minimalized the list drastically. By the time he was done there were just about 3 kinks left and all of them didn´t sound THAT spectacular. Sam sighed and closed his laptop. 

"What is it, Sammy?" Dean asked without even taking his eyes from the screen. 

A small smile crossed Sam´s lips. Just by the sigh Dean sure knew that something was up. He got up and walked around the table to join his brother on the couch. "We have not much options left." 

"Have you tried the usual? Iron? Salt? Chopsticks?" 

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "Context Dean. I am not talking about monsters." 

Now Dean finally took his eyes off the screen and turned to the younger. "Then tell me about context?" 

"Sex, Dean." 

Dean raised and eyebrow and reached for the remote to pause the movie. "Sex?" 

"Yes. Sex. It´s ….boring." 

Now his brother sounded downright offended. "Boring? Sex? With ME?" 

"Yeah. No. I mean...." Sam ran a hand through his long hair. "I mean, there´s nothing....new recently. I love it... I mean....it´s hot and all that but recently we just kinda go through some kind of ...routine." 

This let Dean swallow hard. "Well sorry Mr. I sleep with Vampires and Demons...... I´m up to try new stuff. We could.....could....." he shrugged. "We could try it in the car?" 

"We did that." 

"On the engine hood?" 

"Done." 

"We could....bring food into play." 

Sam rolled his eyes at the memories. "Done and it was a mess." 

"Sh...Shower? Bathtub? Floor?" 

"Dean, that´s like nothing new to us either." 

Dean sighed and tried to concentrate. "What about those....things you brought from that shop?" 

"We used all of them." 

Dean bit his lip. Yes, they did and it was hella fun. Most of the time. 

"What about...eh...." Dean gathered all his courage to dig out something he had done with Lisa once. "What about eh...recording it and...." 

Sam sighed and pulled out his phone, showing Dean some very peculiar pictures he must have taken. "Done." 

"When the hell did you …..delete them at once!" 

"Dean, there´s nothing we haven´t done yet! It´s getting boring!" 

"Then we have to find something we haven´t! I won´t allow you to mention boring and sex with me in the same sentence!" 

"Well there is something...." 

"Yes?" 

"I really would like to try it." 

Dean leaned in curiously. "Spit it out, Sam!" 

"You could...." Sam swallowed. "You could tie me up?" 

Dean blinked and reached out to touch Sam´s arm. "You sure about that?" 

The had done that years ago and it had been fun but after their times in hell, especially in the cage Sam hadn´t let any ropes touch him in bed anymore. 

"Just no blindfolds, okay? I need to see it´s you." Sam said, smiling. 

Dean nodded slowly. "Okay. We put that on our to-do list. Any other wishes?" 

"What about a threesome!" Sure he had crossed out all the kinks earlier but actually, those were the only once that had raised his interests - and had send a tickle down his spine. 

Dean though straightened his back. "Sammy, that´s not a wise idea...." 

"Not if we let someone join who knows us." 

" _Especially_ if we let someone join us who knows us! What´s gotten into you, Sam?"   
"Wait and let me explain, okay? I thought of someone special. Someone who have had... well sex with you already and with me and..." 

"No." 

"Dean, just consider..." 

"No Sam! I won´t let Cas into this. He´s not even himself right now!" 

"But don´t you think it would be fun? Him, sucking you off while I take him?" Sam purred into Dean´s ear. 

Dean shifted in his seat. Oh hell, yes. that sounded like fun. 

"Or you taking him while I take you", Sam went on, his voice low and sensual.   
Dean opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. No, this sounded just too good. With a sigh he turned to Sam. "But we talk with him first. No surprise tackling." 

Sam leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Dean´s lips. "I only do that with you, big brother."

 

TBC


End file.
